


Cabin Romance

by AhkmenrahxLarry



Category: Lab Rats (TV 2012)
Genre: M/M, Warning Sex do not read if you don't like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 03:24:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3312098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AhkmenrahxLarry/pseuds/AhkmenrahxLarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whilst on a school trip, Chase and Adam decided to sneak of for a little fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cabin Romance

Third Person's POV

Adam and Chase Davenport were on a boring school trip. Their father/ creator thought that they could bond over this school trip and if there was any mission that they were need for then we could leave. The school trip was about survival. For a week they were staying at a camp in the woods.   
It was the second day and both Adam and Chase were feeling bored. So they decided they would ditch the group for a little fun. This was unknown to Mr Davenport or any of the family that, the two had been experimenting with each other for nearly a year.

Chase's POV

the school trip was boring, normally I would up for a good adventure but there was nothing fun about it and to make it worse, Principal Perry was here. They only good thing about this whole trip is that I get to spend time with Adam, my brother/ boyfriend. He’s the only one here that’s going to be able to keep me from going insane. Another positive is that Adam and I have a cabin all to our selves. 

“Chase” Adam grabbed my arm.  
“Yeah” I said.  
“I’m bored, let’s ditch” Before I could even say anything Adam was pulling me back the way we came. I knew where he was taking us, since I had the same thought in my mind as well.  
Once we reached our cabin, Adam opened the door allowing me to enter, once the door was closed Adam was on me like the world was about to end. He pushed me against the wall before slamming his lips onto mine, his tongue slid across my lower lips asking for entrance but I denied.

Adam's POV

When Chase denied me entrance; I slipped my hand down towards his ass before giving it a squeeze. When Chase gasped I took this as an opportunity to slip my tongue into his mouth. I started to explore his mouth at the same time as I grabbed the bottom of his shirt before pulling it over his head.

Once his shirt was off, I threw it somewhere in the room, I didn’t really care where it landed. I started to pull his baggy jeans down revealing that he wasn't wearing any boxers.  
“Going boxerless today are we” I teased chase before engulfing Chase’s cock into my mouth. I started to suck and play with his balls, I could hear Chase moaning each time which was music to my ears, and he also pulled at my hair every time he moaned.

I released his cock before picking Chase up and carrying him towards my room. Once we entered I dropped him onto my bed before crawling onto of him. Chase reached down for my top before pulling it off and he threw it somewhere.

Chase rolled us over so he was in top before he started working at getting my jeans off. Once they were off along with my boxers. I decided I would take charge again and rolled us back over.

I forced two fingers into his mouth ordering him to suck which he obeyed. Once I thought they were wet enough, I pulled them out of his mouth and pushed one of them into his ass.

Chase groaned with discomfort but soon adjusted to it. I slipped my finger in and out of his hole before adding a second one. I started to scissor, stretching him before adding a third finger. Once I thought Chase was stretch well enough, I pulled my fingers out of his hole and replaced it with my large and hard cock.

Chase's POV

As Adam slid his cock inside if me, I felt tears fill my eyes from the pain, sometimes you expect after having sex for so long that it wouldn't hurt but it does.

Once I adjusted to Adam's size, I told him to move. He pulled out only leaving the tip of his cock inside me before slamming back in. Moans came out my mouth as I clawed at Adam's back.

The pleasure I was going though was sensational also I was making noise even I didn't know that I could make.

I felt my orgasm start to build up.  
The more Adam slammed into me to more my orgasm built up until it was too much. I released my cum onto my chest and Adam came deep inside me.

Adam pulled out of me and collapsed down next to me, he wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer to mine.

"I love you" I whispered to him.

"I love you to Chasey"

We both fell asleep in each other’s embrace.


End file.
